The Loonatics Angel Last Breath
by Siamese712
Summary: The Loonatics have won the battle for Fruten, and the secret of Angel's blood line is out. But now is no time for celebrating. With Lexi and Angel being shot Ace must wait and see if the women he loves and daughter will be okay.The final chapter is on!
1. Chapter 1

**The Loonatics Angel- Last Breath**

**Part One**

"Lexi! Angel!**" Ace fell to his knees between were both females lay. Crimson red stained both uniforms, "**Dis can't be happening.**"**

**He found himself wander over to were Lexi lay motionless. "**Lexi**." He whispered. He gently shook her shoulder. His hand growing red as he did so. "**Lexi**?" He repeated. Tears swelled to the corners of his eyes. He looked at her, and found it difficult to bring air into his body. She wasn't breathing. He placed a hand on her neck. After a moment he retreated his hand and slowly shook his head, "**No... Lex**i." **

**He looked at her. Her body sprawled on the ground not moving. Blood staining her entire upper torso. Grief shook through Aces body. He quickly turned his body around and crawled over to Angel. She was laying on her side. He carefully turned her over onto her back. A bullet wound bleed from jest below the child's ribcage. **

"Angel**?" He said as he collected her into his arms. Her eyes barely fluttered open.**

**Her breath were shallow, "**Fa-father?**"**

**Ace smiled at her, "**Dats right. I'm here, Angel. Daddy's here**."**

**Ace smiled at her, for her. It was all he could do. He knew. Tech didn't need to tell him for him to know. They didn't have the equipment, and she had already lost to much blood. Angel tried to lift her hand, but she didn't have the strength. Ace took her hand in his.**

"I'm cold.**" Angel said weekly, "**And tired.**" **

"I know**." Ace tried to smile again, but it was failing. He held the child close to his chest, "Y**ou're going to take a small nap now,**" Ace looked up as he gasped for air, "**and when you wake up you'll be wit' Mommy**."**

"A-and you?**"**

"I'll join you guys soon enough. I'm not sure when, but I'll be der wit' you two. Forever, I promise**." **

**Ace could feel her heart beet weakening. It was as if he could hear it too. Echoing in his mind slowing down. He heard her voice jest barely.**

"I love you Daddy**." Her small hand slipped away from his. He held her body close. He could feel her go limp, but he didn't want to believe it. He shut his eyes tightly and held her so close. A flash of when he first saw her came into his mind. Such a small child living on the streets, afraid to be persecuted for one small stolen apple. **

**So much had happened. He had been given his life back. It wasn't meant to end this way. Not like this.**

"Ace**." He herd her "**Ace**." He could hear them "**Ace**." Everyone was calling out to him "**Ace**!" His team, his boss, his family, his love, his daughter "**Ace**!" They were all calling out to him "**Ace**!" He had failed them. **

"Ace! Wake up**!" Ace jumped at the sound of Techs voice.**

"Wha**?" He asked confused and disoriented.**

"**Y**ou fell asleep Chief.**" Ace blinked a few times before the Coyote came into proper view. His eyes were blurred with sleep and tears. "**Do you want to know how it went?**"**

**Ace looked at him, his hole being flashing to attention, "A**re they all righ**t?"**

**Tech sat down on the chair that sat across for were Ace was sitting on a couch. "**There stable for now. There was a moment there were we almost lost them both, but Rat-a and I managed to bring them through. It was a close call both shots were only centimeters from the lung. We still can't be sure, but Rat-a and I agree that should they make it through the next two days, they should be able to make a full recover.**" Ace took a deep sigh of relief, it had only been a nightmare. "**Would you like to see them now**."**

**Ace looked at him and nodded, "**Ya**."**

**The two Loonatics were quiet with there conversation. It was early morning now were the light had yet conker the sky. In this room they stood was filled with people sleeping. Sitting at the other end of the couch then Ace had sleeping a female anthro rabbit with two half coyote children curled up around her. On a chair the was able to be bush into a bed like way was a elderly fox. Wrapped up in a blanket on the floor lay a male rabbit anthro with a little boy snuggled to his chest. The other Loonatics slept also on miscellaneous places on the floor. **

**Tech and Ace carefully made there way over to a shut door on the other end of the room. Tech opened it for his leader to let him into the small room on the other side. There was a mouse inside washing her hands in a bucket of water. Removing the last stains of blood. She had grown used to the sight. After all she was one of the few female medics on the planet Fruten. But she was not who Ace looked at. His eyes gazed at the two figers nestled together on one bed.**

"We put them on the same bed,'ey seem to be at better peace that way.**" The mouse said as she started to leave.**

"Thank you Rat-a**." Ace managed to say before she left. Ace walked over and took a set next to the bed. One the bed Lexi and Angel slept. Each had been taken out of there Loonatic uniforms in order for Tech and Rat-a to help them. There upper torsos were both wrapped in bandages. They had both been shot. Lexi had been in the shoulder wile Angel had been hit jest under her ribcage. The weapon used had been old fashioned by the Loonatics account. One that used real bullets rather then plasma. Something the Loonatics Uniform didn't protect against.**

**Tech set his hand on Aces shoulder. A sign to tell Ace that he knew he was in pain, but wasn't sure how to help any further. "**Thank you Tech. If you don't mind I'd like to be alone with dem right now.**"**

"Sure thing Chief**." With that Tech left.**

**Ace grasped one of Lexis hands into his and then did the same with Angel. He brought them together and rested his chin on his hands. He looked at them. He could see the chests rise and fall with breath. Tears came to his eyes. Seeing this brought him hope. They were alive. They had yet to take there last breath.**

**It wouldn't end like that, he knew this now. To much had happened for it to end like that. He wasn't sure how long ago it was, but it felt like a life time ago, when it had all started. It started when he, and the other Loonatics, thought Lexi had died about 10 years ago. It had turned out soldiers from the distant planet Fruten had kidnapped Lexi in some strange hope to use her to help them in a dishonest battle to take over the planet. **

**But Lexi had managed to see through there facade and join sides with the people and existing kingdom of the planet. Lexi had been given the tidal Protector of Fruten. Given to her by Frutens Queen, Kiara (a elderly orange fox). Then there was something non of them had fully expected. Lexi had shared a night with Ace, leader of the Loonatics. A night that would lead to the pregnancy of a baby girl Lexi would later name Angel. Lexi had told the queen that she would help them, but that her first priorities were returning to her own planet and the safety of her unborn child. But complication acured making it so that Lexi would not leave the planet. She was unable to tell Ace of the child she bore with him.**

**Through the years Lexi would watch her daughter grow as well did the queen. Do to the planets different government Angel was dubbed the next air to the Fruten crown. After an attack on the places by the Kuton army Lexi and Angel would go into hiding. Seeking refuge with friends Lexi had made: A gray mouse named Rat-a who turned out to be a medic, A dark brown-red male Hare named Thomson, but more known by the nick name P-pa, and his family that consisted of his wife Elisa( a brown red headed bunny), his sister Terry (also a dark brown-red rabbit with blond hair), his brother-in-law DeRin (a brown coyote), and his two nieces Titia and Daima (both brown like there father with hair like there mother). But Pop-pas family was captured and suposibly killed. This causing Pop-pa to fight in order to make sure his family didn't die in vain.**

**Then came a turn in the war. The day Angel was captured my the Kuton warriors. There she managed to escape to the planet of her mothers origin. That is were she met the Loonatics. She came under the special care of the Loonatics leader. Unbeknownst to them both that they were truly father and daughter. Angel told them her situation and told them that Lexi was a live. Thus the team traveled to the planet of Fruten and were reunited with there 'fallen' team mate. They agreed to help free this planet from the Kutons. And alast Lexi was able to tell Ace about his daughter, but they did not dare tell the others as they discovered a traitor in there mist. **

**The traitor had turned out to be Pop-pa. His family had not been killed after all, but kept and used against Pop-pa. His wife and brother-in-law had died however of natural causes. His wife bore him a son before she died named ToTunk. All seemed lost when everyone was captured, but with help with the redeemed Pop-pa a battle for the planet commenced.**

**The Loonatics and people won, but at the end Lexi and Angel had both been shot by Raoul. The leader of the Kutons. **

**So now, Ace waited by there side in a hobble hospital. Praying and hoping they come out okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Loonatics Angel- Last Breath**

**Part Two**

**Blue. It swirled around. Getting brighter. It was fueled by emotions. Anger, frustration, confusion, fear: it was all there. Building up and pulling in every molecule. There was pain, but it was lost in this blue void of power. It built and built till finally it was unleashed. That's when the blue faded to blackness.**

_**Blackness...**_

_**Voices... **_

_**Pain...**_

_**A light...**_

_**Death...**_

_**No.**_

_**Death is a Dream...**_

**Angel took a deep breath as she slightly stirred. She closed her eyes tighter as there was discomfort in the action. She felt softness beneath her. It was someone breathing shallowly. And her hand was engulfed in someone elses. Her thoughts wandered to her last memories. Her mother. Blood.**

**Angel opened her eyes, and was slightly dazed. She turned her head to look down at her hand. She fallowed the gray one that engulfed hers to the Loonatics leader. Aces head was down on the bed next to her. His hand holding hers and the other... Angel fallowed his other arm to the hand that held her mothers. She looked up at her mother sleeping.**

"M-mother?**" Angel coughed slightly and tried to sit up. She went back down at the pain in her side. She lifted up the edge of the plain blue shirt she wore to revile the white bandages. Angel was confused.**

**Why was _she_ in the hospital? What happened? She shifted again to her side and look at Lexi, "**Mother? Mother, please wake up**."**

**Lexis eyes barely opened as she started to gain contentiousness. Lexi manged to focus down on the child. She smiled weekly, "**Angel**?"**

"Hi, Mommy.**" Angel nestled herslef down into Lexi.**

"Hay, baby**." Lexi replied wrapping the hand Ace didn't have a hold of around Angel. Lexi then looked over at Ace who still slept by there bed side.**

**Lexi slipped her hand out of his and gently brushed his hair with her fingers. He looked up at them. His eyes unfocused, "**Lexi? Angel?**" He blinked as his vision cleared and he fully came to the world of the waking. With a smile of realization Ace grasped both girls into his arms.**

"Lexi! Angel! You guys are awake! You're all right!**" Lexi giggled as Angel smiled at the embrace of the gray rabbit. As he let them go he looked upon Angel. His daughter was okay. He was filled with joy to the point of tears seeping into the corners of his eyes.**

**Angel smiled at him. She couldn't remember the whole end of the battle, but she remembered what he said. Angel pushed herself into his arms bearing her head into his chest, "**Father**!"**

**Emotion tugged at Ace as the child snuggled into him. He held her close. He never thought he'd be so happy to be called 'father'. Lexi too now cried in joy. A long time fantasy of hers made true. To see her lover and there daughter meet as such.**

**After a moment Angel pushed away and looked at Ace, "**What happened**?"**

"What do you mean?**" Ace asked back.**

"I mean,**" Angel again lifted the bottom of the shirt to show the white wrappings.**

**Ace placed his hand on her check, "**You were shot Angel. You and your mother. You don't remember?**"**

**Angel shook her head, "**I don't... I-I remember you ad Raoul. And,**" Angel looked at Lexi then slid over to curl into as a worried glance came to her features, "**Mother, but not... I don't remember anything past that.**"**

"Now that she mentions it,**" Lexi looked at Ace, "**I don't remember much after that ether.**" **

"Well,**" Ace moved from his set in the chair next to there bed to the bed. "**Angel, after your mother was shot Raoul shot you. Den something happened. No one quite knows what happened after dat. You seemed unphased by da wound and...Techs best guess is dat some how you managed to harness your powers into a energy wave. When it was released you managed to... _take out_ anyone who wasn't innocent in da war.**"**

"**..**.So... we won**?"**

**Ace smiled at Angel with a slight chuckle, "**Ya we won. Now you two need ta get some more rest. I'm going to go for a wile, but I'll be back soon.**"**

**Ace stood up, but before leaving he gave Lexi a kiss on the lips and Angel one on the forehead. He gently shut the door behind him. Ace sighed and leaned on the door a moment. He had a feeling of tranquility he hadn't felt in a long time, not even in his deepest meditations. But there was also a stir with in him. One of concern and worry. He looked up as Tech came walking up. Tech looked Ace up and down wile stopping in front of his leader. **

"Morning Ace,**" Techs voice was low and relaxing, "**What are you doing out hear? I thought you were going to stay with them till**-"**

"Dey jest woke up Tech.**" Ace replied looking at the floor.**

**Tech smiled, "**That's great! I'll go tell Rat-a so she-e... can..**." Tech looked Ace. Ace looked tired and beaten, as did everyone, but there was something more to Ace. One would think with the idea that both his lover and daughter were alive and well bring a new serge of happiness to the gray bunny, but what Tech saw was deep concerns flooding the blue eyes of his friend. Tech placed his hand on Aces shoulder, "**What's the matter Chief? You should be jumping for joy. There both going to make it**."**

**Ace looked at Tech, "I** am inside, Tech. But now dat dere okay I have to wonder... Should we tell them what exactly Angel did**?"**

"Oh**." Tech replied agreeing with his concern.**

"I feel confident dat Lexi needs to know. We wont be able to hid it from her, but**-" Ace paused.**

"Angel's jest a kid**." Tech continued, "**Yes she' seen and been through more then any normal child, and he was a horable person, but how much would it effect her**?"**

**Ace sighed, leaned heavily on the wall. He suddenly felt all his years of crime fitting way down on him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the ceiling, "**In all our years as crime fighters, in all our years of villain after villain, battle after battle,**" Ace focused in on Tech, "w**e never _killed_ anyone... Angel didn't mean to, I know she didn't. She wasn't even in control of her powers, but-**"**

"Raoul is dead.**" Tech agreed, "A**ngel has no reason to feel guilty. And I think I speak for everyone when I say he deserved it, but Angel is only a nine-year-old child. She may not be able to cope with the knowledge that she took life away**."**

**The two Anthros stood silently in the hall or a moment. Thoughts of unknown portion brewing and shifting in there heads. Tech looked at Ace again.**

"Wile we're on the topic of Angel, Ace?**"**

"Ya**?"**

"Angel is the princess of this world. She's bound to it. They need her here... We are needed on Earth... and I highly doubt Lexi will leaver her only child on this planet alone...**"**

**Ace looked at Tech with a form of fear. "**What are you getting at Tech?**"**

**Tech sighed, "**Lexi and Angel may not be able to return with us to Acmetropolice**."**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Loonatics Angel- Last Breath**

**Part Three **

**Lexi stroked Angels hair in the early morning sun. Angels sleep was deep: untormented by the fears of danger, calmed by the visions of family. Lexis smile was soft. Things would be different now. **

**'**_I wonder if anyone else is awake_**?' she wondered looking around the room. She place Angel carefully down properly in bed rather then her placement in her mothers lap. Lexi slipped off the bed and very carefully rotated her shoulder. She winced slightly. The wound was still very tender: which was understandable sens it was still technically a fresh shot. **

**Lexi gave Angel a kiss on the head before leaving the room. Lexi walked down the hall before a sharp pain ran through her body originating from. With a moan a hand clutched her shoulder as she slightly stumbled. Warm arms wrapped around her. Lexi smiled as she could hear his heart beet. The only thing she needed to tell who he was.**

"Thanks Ace.**" She said as she looked up at the concerned face of the man she loved. **

"Lexi what are you doin' up**?" He asked before looking around and escorting her to and empty room that was basicly empty except that there a few chairs and crates inside. **

**Once seated Lexi gave him a look, "**Oh you worry to much Ace. My arm was shot not my legs.**"**

"Yes, but both Tech _and_ Rat-a said dat da more movement you make da more likely you are to reopen any healin' you've done**."**

"That's what they said three weeks ago when we first came here**."**

**Ace felt a smile creep across his face, "**Always the spunky one ain't cha**?"**

**Lexi shrugged, "**I try**."**

**Ace looked around as his fetchers fell, "**Look, Lexi, wile we're alone, dere's been somet'ings I've been meaning to discus wit' you**." **

**Lexis smile too disappeared at the sudden change in Aces demeanor, "**Like what**?"**

"It's**," Ace sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, "**God how do I start dis**?"**

"Ace**," Lexi said gently taking his hand, "**what ever it is you can tell me. I can take it**."**

**Ace gave her a week smile, "**I hope you can.**" He sighed and faced her, "**Wh... when you guys, you and Angel first woke up, and I explained what happened. What did you t'ink I meant by Angel 't_ook out_' Raoul?**"**

**Lexi looked at Ace with a mix of curiosity and confusion, "**I suppose, that Angels power knocked out Raoul and his army. Then they where rightfully imprisoned**." Lexi gave him a wiry look, "**What happened Ace**?"**

**Ace ran his hand through his hair before looking her in the eyes, "**It wasn't her fault. Tech explained it to me. I-it's some times called Seeing Red o-or Berserker mode. It's where dere contentious mind is suppressed and all dat controls dem are emotions. It's a uncontrollable trance like state. Angel had no idea what was goin' on. Had Raoul not been so close it wouldn't have happened-**"**

"Ace**!" Lexi said sternly, "**What. Happened. What happened to Raoul? What did Angel do?**"**

"Raoul is dead... When Angles powers built up and relished it came out in a wave. For those who it was targeted at, the closer they where to Angels position the stronger and more severe the blast was on them. Raoul had been right there next to Angle. It killed him. Angel, she...**"**

**Lexi took a deep breath. Taking in what it meant. Taking in what her daughter did.**

"Tech and I had discuses it**," Ace continued, "**and we had to tell you. We knew dat. But t'ought dat we would leave the decision up to you on telling Angel wh-**"**

"NO**!" Lexi cut him off. Then taking a deep breath Lexi looked at Ace, "** Angle's _so_ young right now. _Maybe_ when she's older. When she can better understand it. But not now. She doesn't need to know.**"**

**Ace nodded, "**Dat's what I t'ought you'd say.**"**

**There a moment of silence. Ace allowing Lexi to take it in.**

**Lexi rubbed her arm then looked at Ace again, "**Is there anything else, Ace**?"**

**Ace nodded, "**Something that's probably going to shake you a bit. It did me when I realized it**."**

"Like what's been said hasn't already**?"**

**Ace gave her a stern, sad, look, "**Lexi, I'm da _leader_ of da Loonatics, and da team needs me. Acmetropolice, Earth, it _needs_ da team**."**

**Lexi slightly frowned, again bother curious and confused. "**Okay**?"**

"Angle is da _princess_ of dis planet. This planet needs her, and she _needs_ you**." Ace looked up at Lexi as she looked at him. She closed her eyes as few tears escaped before bringing her hands up. Ace pulled her into his lap and held her. **

"It's not fair**." **

"I know it's not, Lexi. I know**."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people I actually want to wrap this whole Angel bizz up so the next few chapter(s) will be most likely short and quick. **

**The Loonatics Angel- Last Breath**

**Part Four**

**Life isn't fair. We've all heard that one. Our parents say it to us when we're little and started to whine because our sibling gets to go some where and we don't. We say it's not fair and they give us the generic one liner 'We'll life's not fair'. When we're that young we think that simply not being able to go some where is the biggest unfair thing in the world. That _nothing_ could be more unfair.**

**Its only when we're older do we really realize how true the statement is. At least that's the path that most of us take when it comes to this harsh lesson, but there are those of us who learns this lesson when still young. Children who are born into poverty, who loosing some one dear to them, being compared to the 'better one'; having never done any thing wrong but having to take the hand of hardship given to them. **

**When adults and kids get this kind of hardship they can become unpredictable do things with out thinking or caring. They just hide or run.**

**Running from something they don't want to hear. **

**One foot pounding the dirt below. One right after another. Branches and plants whipping at her face and body as they whiz by. Running blindly through the blurring water in her eyes. Her breath coming in ragged breaths from the emotions flowing through her uncontrollably and causing her to go on a autopilot run. **

**Something snagged her foot causing her to taste and see dirt. Regaining her footing quickly and brushing the dirt from her face half heartily, mostly causing it to just smear, she continued on. Ignoring the warm wetness she felt at her side.**

**She could hear the voice behind her. Calling her name. Asking, begging, for her to come back. She didn't want to, she didn't want to face them, to hear the words that would be told to her. She felt her legs buckle before collapsing and sending her to her knees. She held her side, the warm sticky liquid clinging to her hand. She could feel her self shaking as a light headed feeling started to sink in.**

**She wasn't sure how long she sat there, letting the musky smell of dirt and leaves filling her sens of smell and letting those calling her name deafen her, before familiars arms wrapped around her and cradle her. She could vaguely make out there voice talking to her asking her questions that she didn't respond to.**

**It took a light shaking for her eyes to focus up at the person holding her. Tears filling there eyes of concern and worry. **

"I'll ask again! Why did you run off like that?**" Angel looked up at her and tried to reply but only managing to make a bubbly noise. Lexi held her daughter closely to her, "**You can't do that Angel! You got hurt in a delicate place! You're even bleeding now! Why did you do this!**!"**

**Angel sobbed into her mothers embrace before mumbling, ".**..I heard you.**"**

**Lexi when slightly rigged and looked down at her child, "**You heard me what**?"**

"Talking**," She hiccuped, "**talking to fa -sniff- to father**."**

"Angel**," Lexi held her daughter in front of her and had the child look at her, "**What exactly did you hear?**"**

**Angel took a big sniff and avoided her mothers eyes, "**Wwe-We're not going to be together.**"**

**Lexi sighed and picked Angel up, starting to walk back to the hobble hospital, "**I'm sorry Angel**."**

**When they reached the hospital again Angel was immediately taken back to her room and attended to by Rat-a. Lexi and Ace waiting outside.**

**Queen Kiara walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Lexis shoulder, "**Do you know what set her off?**"**

"She over heard Ace and I talking**." Lexi replied sullenly. **

"What about**?"**

**Lexis gave a glance at Ace, who in return gave her a gentle squeeze on the knee before getting up and walking over to Tech at the other end of the room.**

"Ace will have to return to Acmetropalice with the rest of the guys, but Angel and I will have to stay here. We're needed here as the protector and princess there need back there.**" Lexi sighed and leaned into her hands, "**They jest get to know each other and they're to be separated.**"**

**Kiara sat down next to Lexi and held her.**


End file.
